


Juyeon is bored

by orphan_account



Category: The boyz - Fandom
Genre: #AU, #Eric, #bbangnyu, #changmin, #chanhee, #haknyeon, #hwall, #hyunjae, #jacob, #junew, #juyeon, #kevin, #kpop, #sangyeon, #sunnew, #sunwoo, #theboyz, #younghoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Juyeon is extremely bored of reading, who the fuck reads in this modern society so the dumb fuck joins freak the boyz on whatever gay shit they are doing
Kudos: 9





	Juyeon is bored

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored don’t judge me

Juyeon was trying. At least you could give him that. With the irritating words of hyunjae repeating in his mind over and over again he proceeded to read the book in front of him 

_ “This is my friend juyeon, he’s a bit of a retard but it’s okay he’s cool” _

Juyeon wasn’t sure if hyunjae was allowed to use the r word but besides the point he was about to prove him wrong. His eyes were squinting by now and the words on the page were no longer in his view, he was looking beyond the mismatch of challenging dyslexia and towards changmin in the kitchen.

“Sup” juyeon said slapping the skinny boy who was cooking his rather flavourless ramen 

“I told you not to touch me” 

Juyeon raised his hands up in defense, he simply could not please anyone in this house or shall he say hellhole of a stinking apartment 

Haknyeon has his legs up in the air while playing on Eric’s half broken Consol

“I don’t think your allowed to play with that” he looked down at haknyeon, he was in a rather questionable position,swinging his legs occasionally in the air with his ass out, he could at least give credit to that ass of his 

“You gave up reading that fast” haknyeon chuckled in a mocking tone 

And so with that juyeon proceeded to the next victim to bother, he was done with everyone’s bullshit in fact he decided to head back to his own room. 

While passing Sunwoo’s room he heard a freakishly strange noise, he traced back his steps 

“Cmon juyeon don’t be nosey” he whispered to himself but of course stupid little juyeon decided to put his ears against the door

The noise stopped, it was normal he was probably hearing things like usual. 

Suddenly the door opened and with an expected fall juyeon landed on the floor face forward,

“What the fuck are you doing”

Juyeon picked his lanky self off the floor and hated off his jeans only to be met with a very flustered Chanhee with his legs spread on Sunwoos bed 

Sunwoo stood there infront of Juyeon waiting for a reply 

Juyeons pathetic stammer made an appearance in his useless attempt to explain himself but he was distracted by the long item in Sunwoos hand 

A head appeared from behind the bed , Younghoon was quite dumbfounded by the addition of a member to the dodgy gathering 

“I-wh”

“Shutup and close the door” Sunwoo spat

Juyeon turned around ashamed and he shut the door gently making minimal noise 

“Well since you had to interrupt I guess you can stay here but u better not make any noise” Sunwoo spoke sternly to Juyeon 

Juyeon was on his knees against the locked door, he drew his legs up and rested his chin upon his shaking lower limbs 

“Oh goody an audience” chanhee clapped his hands , his laugh scared Juyeon and he was still wondering why he was stark naked 

“Sunwoo are you sure this is okay for him to see” younghoon mumbled, Juyeon was confused why he was hiding 

“Shutup younghoon”

“Sunwoo all you say is Shutup maybe u should make me Shutup instead” Chanhee grinned 

Sunwoo internally cringed at Chanhee’s desperate words but it was worth the sight 

He drew the long wire from Younghoon who attached it to a large power source 

Maybe this was the sort of scientific things Juyeon heard his smarter friends talking about 

Sunwoo started by pulling Chanhee towards the end of the bed, he mercilessly thrusted his fingers into Chanhee’s exposed asshole, 

Juyeon muffled his noise of disgust, he was not homophobic at least that’s what he thought the time Eric tried pulling this shit on him 

Chanhee moved himself against Sunwoos fingers, sunwoo did not have to do any work he just watched Chanhee squirm around on the sheets, he glared at Younghoon who finally handed him the wire 

Sunwoo turned the switch on and Chanhee’s eyes lit up from the familiar sound of the current sparking in the electrocuted wire

Juyeon, wide eyed, watched from a distance 

“Ok I’m done here I’ll see you tomorrow goodnight” younghoon said standing up and walking towards juyeon 

“Pussy” Chanhee called from the bed still feverishly sweating from the fast thrusts of sunwoos fingers, the metal rings had no struggle of pushing through his loose ass, he would not consider himself a slut but the last time he checked he was tighter than now

“Hoonie hyung is just a homophobic piece of trash, he dosenr like seeing us have fun does he juyeon” Sunwoo mocked younghoon while looking down at the bewildered juyeon still sitting on the floor

“See he’s a good boy, you stay out there”

Younghoon left while slamming the door

“Bastard” 

“Juyeonie, why don’t u come closer and see what we are doing” Chanhee giggled patting the space next to him 

Juyeon didn’t know why he was still here but he proceeded to listen to Chanhee because he asked him nicely 

He did feel wanted here in fact he made himself comfortable next to the two

“Now juyeon, you hold this” Sunwoo handed juyeon the power pack 

He looked down at the complicated tool infront of him 

Sunwoo began inserting the long rod into Chanhee’s anus, Chanhee shut his eyes tightly and reached out for juyeons hand, he felt Juyeon shaking 

“Cute” he winced 

Sunwoo studied Juyeons expression, he looked nervous but not shocked by what what happening, maybe he was psychotic or just dumb

“Press the button Juyeonie” Chanhee whispered as the rod went up higher

Juyeon searches Sunwoos face for reassurance and Sunwoo nodded 

He pressed the first button on the right which immediately caused Chanhee to jolt forward, the boys body began shaking and Sunwoo laughed in encouragement 

“Press the next button” 

Juyeon dropped the power pack in shock

“Juyeon did you hear me”

“He’s hurting, stop it, Sunwoo stop we have to help him” juyeon desperately tried switching the power button off 

“DONT TURN IT OFF” Sunwoo raised his voice slapping the tool out of Juyeons large hands

“Are you stupid, do you want to kill him”

Juyeon began shaking his head repeatedly and covered his ears with his hands 

“Shh it’s ok, you want to make me feel good I know you do” Chanhee’s voice was laced with lust and comfort while stroking Juyeons shaking hands 

He guided them back to the pack 

“You press these buttons and chanhee will feel super good, you got that baby?” 

Sunwoo watched juyeon calm down and take control of himself again 

He rolled his eyes pushing the rod further up Chanhee’s pulsating hole

“AH” 

Juyeon had turned up the power and he was having fun, watching Chanhee struggle under his control was the most power he had felt in a while, 

By now chanhee was a shaking mess and with the help of Sunwoos hand over his dick stroking faster and faster he came all over his smooth little stomach 

Maybe juyeon was enjoying this too soon 

“Hey ju, how about you try this out”

Chanhee’s eyes widened in excitement 

Juyeon thoight about it, what was the worse that could happen, he saw his friend cum and now he was horny, all his mind was chasing for was a bit of pleasure so he decided to try it out 

Juyeon lay down back against the pillows, Chanhee climbed over him and began removing his trousers, his hands were sweating with excitement, 

Sunwoo took the wire running his tongue over its metallic coating, it tasted like Chanhee which was not necessarily a bad thing 

Chanhee presses his fingers against Juyeons tight hole, the boy blushed, he had never had another male touch him in this way but somehow he felt validated, for his own memebers to feel comfortable to touch him this way, it distracted himself from the piercing pain in his Lower half, 

Chanhee slammed himself down on juyeons boner,

“Chanhee you already came you slut get off and help me”

Chanhee grumpily removed himself from the tip of juyeons throbbing head before helping Sunwoo thread the coil up juyeons ass 

Juyeon raised his heads to catch the sight of Sunwoo’s menacing grin, the top of the rod was sharp and Juyeon was not sure if he was supposed to feel it in his stomach, he wanted to please the two infront of him so he remained silent

The power started off as a shock to him, he almost jumped out of his own skin, Chanhee was tracing the outline of the road beneath his skin which caused him more pain than pleasure

Juyeon wanted to cry out, he did not see how this was supposed to feel good, as Sunwoo turned up the power a scream threatened to leave his mouth before Chanhee shoved his slender fingers down his throat 

“It feels so good doesn’t it, but we can’t let the others know, it’s our little secret” chanhee jumped up and down

It did not feel good not even the slightest, Sunwoos fingers turned the power up faster and Juyeon could no longer feel his lower half, Chanhee was kissing all over his chest but he felt like he was about to pass out from the intense pain 

“P-please stop it I beg you” 

“But we haven’t even gone that far” Chanhee crossed his arms pouting 

“ hey I think we should just get it over and done with” and with that sunwoo pushed th last button sending juyeon over the edge 

His body jerked forward violently, Chanhee screamed as he fell back onto Sunwoo, 

Juyeon was shaking at an extremely fast pace and he was mumbling nonsense and tears streaming down his face his clawed our for anybtinf to hold onto 

“SUNWOO TAKE IT, TAKE IT OUT” chanhee squaled 

Sunwoo tried his best to take the wire out but it was no use, Juyeons eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth was agape

“I CANT ITS STUCK” sunwoo yelled

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS STUCK”

“ITS STUCK, IT DONT COME OUT” 

Chanhee felt for himself, he pulled hard on the now powerless cord but it had managed to catch onto something

A trail of acid dribbled down Juyeons chin causing the two to look at eachother in disbelief 

“HIS STOMACH, the acid how-“

“We’re fucked” Sunwoo pulled the duvet over Juyeons lifeless body 

The two climbed off the bed watching Juyeon lie there with half lidded eyes, his mouth was frothing with bile which disgusted them both 

“We can’t just leave him here, sangyeon will tell us off” Chanhee whispered holding onto Sunwoos trembling hand 

“We will deal with this later, I’m sure he’s just passed out from the pleasure, it happens I’ve read on it” Sunwoo muttered reassuring himself 

Chanhee nodded taking his friends words and walked over to juyeon 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t make you come, maybe next time ju” he patted his dry cheek grimacing at the eruption of fluid dirtying his favourite pillow, he followed after Sunwoo making sure to shut the door quietly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wrote this while listening to goodbye, take me to jail also I didn’t check grammar or punctuation yay


End file.
